


I Put a Spell On You

by ariawrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ...but a super late Halloween AU, A little bit of Woohwa, Also fuck buddies SeongSang, Angst, Because what could possibly go wrong, Bookseller Wooyoung!, Fluff, Halloween AU, Jealous San, Jealous Yeosang, M/M, San owns a Cafe, The one where San accidentally gives Wooyoung a love potion, Witch San!, Wooyoung owns a Bookstore, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: Cafe owner Choi San has been in love with the owner of the bookstore across the street, Jung Wooyoung, for...a while. The problem is, he's too scared to do anything about it, but when Yeosang points out that Wooyoung won't wait forever and there's a new friend of his waiting in the wings to sweep him off his feet...San panics and acquires a little potion to know the truth of Wooyoung's feelings before he confesses. Who wouldn't?! All he has to do is spike Wooyoung's morning coffee with it and be the first person that Wooyoung sees once he's drunk it.Except that's not quite the potion he ends up with and San isn't the first person he see's when he drinks it.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all voted on Twitter for what I'd update and post next...and this is what won! If you read the chapter before last of OOTS I low-key spoiled this idea :') 
> 
> This is one of the many halloween au's I've got sitting in my drafts that I didn't get around to editing and posting before actual Halloween, so I'll be posting them as and when I edit them! This was supposed to be a oneshot but like a really long one and after the other one I decided it would just be better to make it a two/three shot, I'm not quite sure yet depends how much the word count goes up when I edit it! 
> 
> If you want to have a say in what I edit next, my Twitter is @writingaria and I'll probably do another poll again. I also have a CC https://curiouscat.me/writingaria if you want to talk/screech at me to update/tell me what you want me to edit next! 
> 
> This is all edited and ready to go so...idk I guess I'll update this in a couple days?

San sighed deeply, resting his chin in his hands with his elbows planted on the counter in front of him. The scent of fresh brewed coffee tickling his nose courtesy of the fresh Americano being prepared by Jongho to his right for their latest customer. One that San had served with barely concealed disappointment, he had to admit. Jongho finished preparing the drink and called out the order to the somewhat quiet cafe. Handing the drink over to its owner when they presented themselves at the collection point further down the counter from San while San turned his head back to the front and checked the door once again. Gazing at the innocent wood and glass door, peering through to the world outside the cafe before checking the large clear windows to either side of it while the little bell that signalled a new customers arrival remained infuriatingly silent. No new customers had arrived throughout the last few minutes, let alone in the seconds San had spent _not _staring wistfully at the door, as he was once again doing, silently focusing on willing someone to appear. Unfortunately his magic didn't extend to granting wishes, nor was he psychic and he let out another deep sigh.

"What's wrong with him?" A deep voice asked from somewhere behind him, having evidently emerged from the back room. The smell of fresh baked cakes and pastries wafting out after him.

"Look at the time" Jongho replied and San could practically _hear _Yeosang frowning even if he couldn't see him.

"It's 10am" confusion was evident in Yeosang's soft voice.

"_Exactly._" Jongho stressed the word before sidling closer to Yeosang, all of which San observed out of the corner of one eye, afraid to fully turn from the door in front of him. "It's 10am and Wooyoung hyung hasn't come by for his coffee yet. He's _always _here by now at the latest."

"So? He's running late. It happens to the best of us-"

"But the bookstore's open! He opened at exactly 10am just like he always does, but he didn't come and get his coffee" San pointed out, unable to hold it in any longer. He turned to look at Yeosang, who was giving him a Look. "What?"

"Like I _said, _he was probably running late and had to go straight to the store to open. He probably didn't have time to come all the way here-"

"It's literally across the street"

"-and order, wait for it to be made and put up with your wistful staring. He also probably didn't have half an hour, if not longer, to spend talking to you as usual. He'll stop by when he gets a chance, I'm sure"

"But what if he _doesn't? _How am I supposed to make it through the day without seeing his angelic little face and-"

"You're being...ridiculous. It's _one _day, and that's _if _he doesn't stop by later. He has to take a break at some point San."

"One cold, dreary, horrible day" San muttered darkly. "But he's never missed a day, even when he was sick-"

"Well he wasn't sick for long, you took care of that hyung" Jongho pointed out with a snicker.

"Shut up. I do the same for you. _Both _of you."

"San, I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow, if you don't see him today. Or you know, you could go across the street to the bookstore...take him his coffee...make a move, _finally." _San let out a horrified gasp.

"I-I-I couldn't. I'm not _ready._ No, no, I'll just wait here. I'm sure he'll come eventually..." Yeosang threw his hands up in the air.

"Wooyoung" Jongho adopted a fake tearful voice. "When will you return from war"

"Don't encourage him" Yeosang snapped at the younger.

"But if he doesn't come...I won't get to see his beautiful smile...or hear his laugh-"

"Thank God for small mercies" Jongho cut in.

"HIS LAUGH IS A DELIGHT JONGHO SHUT UP"

"For God's sake San, don't you think you're being a little bit over dramatic? It's _one _damn day"

"How would _you _feel if you didn't get to see Seonghwa?" San retorted.

"One, I have survived without seeing Seonghwa for a day-"

"But you can text him and face time him and call him-"

"You'd be able to do the same with Wooyoung if you grew some balls" Jongho sniped.

"TWO" Yeosang cut over the both of them. "Seonghwa is my, my..._boy friend-"_

"That's not how you say fuck buddy Yeosang" Jongho interrupted.

"If you don't stop interrupting me I'm going to strangle you" Jongho opened his mouth, probably to retort that Yeosang stood no chance of doing any such thing but before he could say a word Yeosang shot him a look that had even San shivering.

"I'm just _saying_ hyung" Jongho continued boldly on after swallowing down whatever his previous comment was going to be. "That you and Seonghwa hyung aren't _together. _You're just..._doing stuff_ together. Like I said to San, if you grew some balls and told him how you really feel-"

"Not the time Jongho. We're dealing with San's cowardice right now, mine isn't scheduled to be put on trial until uuuh...let's see...never." Yeosang snarked back.

"Just trying to help. At least you're self aware." Jongho held up both hands.

"Well don't. Where was I? Oh yes, TWO, Seonghwa and I are an entirely different situation to you San. To you, Wooyoung's just the guy who runs the bookstore across the street that you've had a crush on for...forever" San let out a scandalised gasp.

"Isn't he your best friend hyung? And you know...your roommate?" Jongho pointed out.

"Yeah, that too"

_"_Wooyoung isn't some...some _guy._ He is the _love _of my _life_" San hissed.

It was no secret to any of San's friends that he was hopelessly in love with Wooyoung, ever since that fateful day when he'd first popped in to the cafe to visit Yeosang at work. Before that, San had never even met the owner of the bookstore that had appeared one day across the street, though he frequently mentally thanked the man for deciding to open his store in such a location. San's customer base had increased ever since the bookstore had arrived, with people moving from Wooyoung's bookstore, to San's cafe to spend hours reading whatever it was they'd purchased with a cup of tea or coffee, or maybe a sweet snack. San's business hadn't done bad before...but after the bookstore had arrived, it had definitely done a lot better. He'd been contemplating going over to check out the store himself at some point, but had never quite gotten around to it, the cafe usually keeping him busy. Not just with the regular workings of running a business..but the magical side too. San was a witch, though his magic was only used through potions and the spoken spells. There were no wands, no snapping fingers or wishing for a thing to happen and making it so just like that. A potion had to be made with the correct ingredients, or a spell of a fair few words, not just one or two, spoken aloud usually from a book or scroll unless he'd memorised it. Though San sometimes thought it would be cool to be able to just snap his fingers and blow things up, or will something to happen and his magic obey just like that. Sadly, that's not how real magic worked, but San still used it to his advantage when it came to his cafe. Nothing nefarious, San would simply brew up a few simple potions...to brighten someone's day, to chase away the cold, to protect them from rain, to make people feel warm and happy on the inside. Various other potions he used to flavour the drinks in interesting ways, like a childhood favourite sweet or dish no longer available and so on but in to each and every drink he brewed he used potions to keep the drink warm yet the perfect temperature to enable it to be drunk straight away. San's potion infused concoctions ensured his customers had smiles on their faces and a spring in their step throughout the rest of the day and it kept them coming back for more.

The one thing San couldn't concoct however, were cakes and pastries. He'd tried, but his offerings weren't quite up to the standard he'd like...hence he'd hired Yeosang, and with Yeosang had come Wooyoung. Bright, funny, kind Wooyoung who, ever since that initial day he'd first visited Yeosang, always came to the cafe every single morning at exactly 9:30am. San looked forward to Wooyoung's visit from the moment he woke up, through to opening the store, and up until Wooyoung made his appearance. The thought of getting to see Wooyoung's bright smile and his shining eyes framed by his cute round glasses, got San through the more difficult mornings without fail. But Wooyoung wouldn't just order, and then take himself off to a table to wait for his coffee, or go through to the back to speak to Yeosang. Sure he'd speak to Yeosang if the other man was present behind the counter, but Wooyoung would stay at the counter chatting to San while he waited for his order...he'd even stay after his drink had been made to continue the conversation before rushing across the street to open his own store at 10am.

San would talk to Wooyoung about pretty much anything, although their conversations usually revolved around books. Reading having become a huge passion of San's, since he'd first met Wooyoung, in an attempt to get close to him though San had found that he enjoyed the past-time. Most often they'd discuss what they were currently reading, what San thought of the latest book Wooyoung had recommended to San, what books San had to recommend to Wooyoung, and which upcoming books they were excited for along with other trivial things like the news, and the weather, movies and TV shows. Naturally San bought all of his books from Wooyoung's store, once he'd gotten more invested in reading even asking Wooyoung to order books he'd read about online in to the store for him, all so he could visit the man at work. Why order a book from Amazon or some other store, when doing so wouldn't allow him a glimpse of Wooyoung? When he wouldn't get to see Wooyoung smile as he checked out the book San had picked, offering a few happy yet mysterious comments if he'd read it or asking San to tell him if it was good if he hadn't? Visiting Wooyoung's store to buy a new book, whether he needed one or not, meant that he could covertly gaze at Wooyoung through gaps in the bookshelves, from out behind book stacks or sometimes straight through either courtesy of an easy little spell, one of the few he'd bothered to commit to memory, mumbled under his breath. So what if he sometimes went to buy a book not because he was out of reading material, but because he wanted to look at Wooyoung's face? At least he always bought something. He was a _paying customer. _Nobody but San needed to know that included Wooyoung being the object of San's gaze for a solid ten to fifteen minutes each time before he would force himself to get on with things.

Of course, there was no spell that San could use to make Wooyoung stay, to prevent him from leaving the Cafe or stop time and get him to linger a little longer, at least...not without paying a very heavy for price for it. San would know, he'd looked through every single grimoire he could get his hands on, those that belonged to he and his family and those that he borrowed from the Library of Magic. So inevitably, San would have to leave Wooyoung's store, unable to linger without looking more than a little strange, and Wooyoung in turn would take his coffee from San and go across the street to open up for the day. San wouldn't see the man again unless Wooyoung found that he needed another caffein fix or just a pick me in general after a bad day. That or Yeosang had summoned him because they had plans after work or he just didn't want to go home alone if he had no plans to see Seonghwa. So San would just, usually patiently, wait for his next Wooyoung sighting. However, there was no way he was capable of making such a bold move as to take Wooyoung's coffee _to _him. Lurk in the bookstore before making yet another purchase? Yes. Serve Wooyoung when he came in to the cafe and engage him in casual conversation? Of course. Brew Wooyoung a cup of coffee, walk all the way across the street, then tell him something along the lines of "oh I noticed you were running late this morning, so I made this for you. It's on the house" and reveal just how much he thought about Wooyoung? Reveal his feelings? No. Fricking. Way. He couldn't do it.

San could summon a lot of things via spell or potion, the perks of being a witch, but he couldn't quite seem to summon the courage to tell Wooyoung how he felt. To make any kind of move on the man, to indicate his interest and actually _do _something about it, no matter how hard he tried. So instead...he pined, and no doubt drove Jongho and Yeosang a little bit mad with it. San wasn't ready, wasn't sure he'd ever be ready, to face the potential humiliation and embarrassment of Wooyoung rejected him, losing his visits in the process. Although with Yeosang working at the Cafe, he might not actually lose Wooyoung's visits, they might just become intensely awkward and instead of getting to gaze at Wooyoung's beauty up close...San, like the coward he is, would have to hide himself in the backroom and look through a crack in the door until he left. A true tragedy of modern times, if he did say so himself.

"He's the love of your life but you can't even go and take him a damn coffee to help him get through the morning. Okay San"

"He only talks to Wooyoung hyung when he comes to get his coffee in the morning, you know this hyung" Jongho added.

"And the afternoon if he's having a bad day!" San defended. _With a little boosted charm to make him feel better. _

"Or when you go in to the bookstore to lurk behind things and creepily stare at him"

"I don't _lurk, _I _browse. _And my stare isn't _creepy-_" San sputtered. "It's...it's _loving, _I'll have you know." Jongho snorted.

"You low-key sound like a stalker" Jongho said.

"I am a PAYING CUSTOMER" San shrieked.

"Whatever San, the point is you clearly have feelings for Woo but you won't _do _anything about them. You won't talk to him other than when he's here or when you go to buy a book which we all know is a thinly veiled excuse to be close to him. You never come out with us when I invite you, and you never hang out with him when he offers to go with you to book signings or readings or whatever book nerd activity is happening. You keep saying he's 'the love of your life' San, but if he really was you'd do something about it." Yeosang finished.

"How can I?" San mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"How can I? Wooyoung's so kind, and he has such a bright, wonderful personality. He's...he's beautiful inside and out and I'm just me. I could never date him, not when I look like..like this. I'm not...I'm not good enough for him" he fiddled with his fingers.

"San, first of all...you're gorgeous, I keep telling you that but I know you won't believe me. Second, Wooyoung doesn't really care about looks, but I know he thinks you're cute, by the way. He cares more about personality and the two of you fit together so well. You're more than good enough for him San, don't think that you aren't."

"I can't help it" San mumbled, refusing to look at Yeosang, not even dwelling on the comment about Wooyoung thinking he was cute because...he couldn't really, could he? There was no way. Wooyoung was so insanely good looking and San was...average. Wooyoung could probably have anybody that he wanted so why would he choose San?

"I know...I know you can't but I wish you could see how beautiful you are. I wish you could push your insecurity to the side long enough to do what's going to make you happy because-" Yeosang cut himself off.

"Because what?" Yeosang fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What, Yeosang?"

"Wooyoung won't stay single forever San. If you really like him that much, then you need to do something about it before someone else does." Yeosang's words were blunt.

"Someone...else?" San gave Yeosang a questioning look.

"He...has a new friend. Changbin. It's pretty obvious that he likes Woo, though he hasn't done anything about it just yet. I wouldn't be surprised if he does end up asking him out. They get along really well, and like I said, Wooyoung won't wait around forever-" San felt like he'd been punched in the stomach at the news.

"He likes...Wooyoung?" Yeosang nodded. "W-what do I do?" he looked to his two friends imploringly.

"Use a potion to grow some balls and ask him out" Jongho drawled.

"Oh, wonderful idea. Why didn't I think of that" San retorted snidely. "It's not that easy Jongho. We've been over this. You know I have...I have _issues, _and...and what if he doesn't like me?" San fretted before shaking his head. _Besides, there isn't a potion to help you grow some balls metaphorically or otherwise. There's no potion that can magically cure my low self-esteem or give me some courage or...or...wait. There is a potion that could...it could make Wooyoung fall in love with me. No. I can't use that, it would be wrong. It would be messing with his free will...besides what would I do? Confess to him while he's under the potions influence so I know I wouldn't be rejected? I want to know the truth of his feelings...if I'm going to confess...if I'm going to do something before this Changbin person does, then I'd like...I'd like to know that I won't be rejected. I know that's not how life works, I know you're supposed to take risks but him rejecting me? I can't handle that. I can't, and now there's this Changbin person and I don't have time anymore to wait for something to happen. To wait for him to make a move if he does like me, or to somehow make myself do it instead. I'd just like to know how he feels before I do anything, before I ruin what little self esteem I have left. But if I used a love potion...it would wear off and he might not remember anything that happened under its influence, I have no idea how those things work but if he didn't remember the whole thing would be pointless. Although I suppose I'd know what it was like to be loved by him, briefly. Or if he did remember...he still might reject me anyway and he'd know I confessed and it'd still be humiliating plus he'd hate me for using such a potion on him and-wait. I want to know the truth of his feelings...the truth..._

"What if he's just waiting for you to make a move because he thinks _you _don't like him back because you never _do _anything and you've had _plenty _of opportunities to do so hmm? What if he's convinced himself that you just see him as a friend?" Yeosang was ranting as San tuned back in to the conversation.

"There should be a hypothetically in there somewhere hyung" Jongho mused.

"Jongho you're in charge for the rest of the day" San blurted, the idea forming in his head along with the need to act on it as soon as possible. A mental timer, present ever since Yeosang had mentioned Changbin's name, already ticking down. San had the sense of there being no time to waste, he needed to act on this plan and he needed to act _now. _

"What? Where the hell are you going?" Yeosang snapped.

"I need to do something. It's important"

"What if you miss Wooyoung hyung?" Jongho pointed out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...this is more important. I really have to g-"

"Hi Wooyoungie hyung!" Jongho chirped.

"That won't work on me Jongho, I'm not an idiot"

"Hey Jongho, Hi Sannie!" a bright, familiar voice sounded behind him and San spun around. His gaze immediately snapping to Wooyoung standing on the other side of the counter in his favourite black and white striped shirt, glasses perched on his nose and his black hair slightly mussed.

"H-hi Wooyoung" San stuttered.

"I'm here too Woo" Yeosang grumbled.

"The...the usual?" Wooyoung nodded at San in happy confirmation.

"I'm a bit late today" He laughed. "I slept in, _someone _didn't wake me and then I had to rush to open the store"

"How was I supposed to know you hadn't left yet?"

"Maybe if you weren't in such a rush to get Seonghwa out the door as if I hadn't spent most of the night listening to you two-"

"Okay Woo, that's enough from you" Yeosang shoved a pastry in his best friends mouth to keep him quiet.

"Oh? You're late?" San made a show of glancing at his watch. "I hadn't noticed" he said, in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone, and not the tone of someone who'd been staring at the Cafe door fixedly since 9:15am that morning. Jongho let out a snort, and San brought his elbow up in to his side quick as lightening, instructing him to brew Wooyoung's coffee before turning to chat to the man about the book they'd been buddy reading together that week. A smile spreading across San's face as he looked at Wooyoung, the other mans face lit up as he spoke and San knew what he had to do. _As soon as Wooyoung leaves, I have to do some digging. There has to be a potion somewhere that reveals the truth of a persons feelings, no...I _know_ there is. I'm sure I read about it somewhere. I just need to go through all the books I have at home to find it...and if it's not in there go my parents house and check theirs...and then the library. I'll find the potion, gather the ingredients and I'll...I'll use it on Wooyoung. I have to. This Changbin person might like Wooyoung but...I liked him first. No-one can make me smile like he does, or brighten my day with just a look or a laugh. I just need to reveal his feelings and then if...if he feels the same way I can confess to him and maybe I can get a happily ever after for once. If he doesn't then...I'll keep quiet. I won't force him to love me so..that will be that. I just...I just need to know. I need to know if I have a chance...if there's even the smallest possibility that he could love me back. _

* * *

Rain slashed down, thunder rumbling while lightening cracked through the sky as San pulled up on a nondescript street. As soon as Wooyoung had left, San had made his own escape. Searching through book after book after book. He'd gotten lucky, he hadn't had to go to the Library of Magic and search through their books, or ask any of the Library Mages for help, thank God. He could only imagine the kind of look he'd gave gotten upon explaining what he was looking for. The potion had been mentioned in a raggedy little book in the final stack he'd searched in his apartment, which must have been where he'd heard of it in the first place. The only problem was the book was old, the ink faded and San couldn't be one hundred percent sure that the ingredients list...or what he could make out of it, was accurate. So he'd done a little bit more searching until he'd found a place that could make it for him because he couldn't afford for anything to go wrong with this. He didn't want to brew it incorrectly and accidentally hurt Wooyoung or cause some nasty side effect and because of the type of potion it was...he had to be careful where it was he went to for help. Not that there was a huge abundance of magic shops to visit in the near area anyway. With the address tapped in to his GPS, San had set off to find the place as evening rolled in and the sky grew dark. Of course, it had then started to rain as soon as San had gotten close to the place because that was _just _his luck. _I didn't bring a jacket or an umbrella...but it's just a little water. I can endure it to get to what I need. _

Bracing himself, San quickly opened his car door, slamming it shut behind him and rushing towards the alleyway a little up the street from his car on the right. He rushed down the pokey, dingy alley, the buildings overhanging on either side somewhat shielding him from the rain, so he dropped his arms from above his head in order to properly scout where he was going. The alley was bare...bare, brick walls, trashcans, puddles...but he couldn't miss the shop at the end of it. A little ramshackle looking it was made of old, dark brick. Rounded windows with glass made up of lots of little diamond shapes protruded from either side of a heavy looking wooden door. The roof looked like it had seen better days, but other than that the shop looked like any other. If not a little out of time.

San hurried towards the shop, reaching the wooden door moments later and pushing inside with no hesitation. A bell above the door jangled as he entered and a waft of incense hit him, the door thudding shut softly behind him as he looked around the space. The walls to either side of him were crammed with books, hundreds and hundreds of grimoires by the look of it and each of them bound in cracked, aged leather. There was a little ladder mounted to each of the bookshelves, so that you could climb up and browse the higher shelves, comfortable looking chairs perched in the little nooks created by the two front windows bowing outwards. The space between each of the walls was packed with wooden shelving units, bunches of herbs hanging from hooks on the ends of them. The shelves themselves were crammed with potion making equipment, cauldrons, empty vials, jars and bottles. Measuring cups, stirrers, sheaves of parchment, jars of quills and bottles of ink so that you could write down your concoctions. The shop clearly hadn't had an update in a while if it was still promoting the use of parchment and quills, and there wasn't a portable potion kit in sight nor any kind of portable burner to use when brewing on the go. One shelving unit specifically contained pre-brewed potions for those in a rush, all lined up on their shelves in little vials containing all the colours of the rainbow with neat labels to tell you what it was for, when it was brewed and what it contained. The remaining shelves where packed with bottles and jars of different sizes, home to all manner of ingredients. In short...this shop contained anything you would ever need to make every kind of potion in existence, or to provide you with a potion should you be incapable of brewing it yourself. However, the kind of potion San needed wouldn't be sitting out on the shelf for just anyone to take. No, it would be at the back of the store, locked behind the counter currently being manned by a wizened looking old crone who was looking at him expectantly. As if she'd been waiting for him.

"I need...I need a potion to-"

"I know exactly what you need dearie." her voice croaked out, and she smiled at him. It wasn't a comforting sight. San swallowed nervously.

"I...I would make it myself but the ingredients list is...hard to make out. Incomplete. I don't want anything to go wrong, so I...I heard you could brew these kinds of things." Not many magic shops would, potions that meddled with a person's free will weren't something you should shout about using. Of course San wasn't going to do anything nasty he just...he just needed to see the truth of Wooyoung's feelings for himself. Even if he didn't particularly want to reveal them. San would spend who knew how long berating himself for using such a method but...desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Oh I can...for a price" she tapped the countertop, and San hurriedly reached in to his pocket, pulling out money and placing it in front of her. She smiled at him again, and San _really _wished she wouldn't. "I knew you'd be coming...I know _exactly _what it is you need. Here-" she produced a small, glass bottle filled with a liquid that shifted between pastel pink and deepest red seemingly of its own accord. "This will help you with what you seek. It will lead you to what you desire, I have seen it."

_She's psychic, of course she is. Wonderful. Psychics never fail to freak me the hell out. Why do they have to be so damn creepy about everything? "Hey San, I saw you might be stopping by today for some help with your little problem and I brewed this up ready to go for you, you're welcome sweetie!" that's much more friendly. Much less...ominous than 'I knew you'd be coming' and 'I have seen it'. _San shuddered, reaching for the glass bottle.

"Thank you-" the crone pulled her hand back slightly.

"I brewed it specially for you...it's _fresh._"

"That's...lovely" San tried not to grimace.

"That also means it's potent. Pour just enough in to a drink, not the whole bottle. It won't taste like anything out of the ordinary, most likely it will just flavour the drink a little sweeter than usual. Once he's consumed it you _must _be the first person that he sees in order for this to work as you wish it to" San nodded, carefully taking hold of the glass bottle although the last instruction rang a little strange to him. _I have to be the first person he see's? Why? Or does she mean that if I'm not, I won't be able to see his feelings for me? Will it show me his feelings for whoever he lays eyes on first? Or is the person he first lays eyes on the only one allowed to see his true feelings? It doesn't matter, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong. The cafe's usually quiet when he stops by anyway, the only people near to him will be myself and probably Jongho and Yeosang but he'll be facing me because I'll hand the drink to him. I'll mix this in to his coffee, Wooyoung will drink it and I will see the truth of his feelings for me. I'll see if he...if he loves me too. And then I'll burn in hell for all eternity after spending years plagued by guilt for doing such a thing but...that's a problem for future San._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohwa enthusiasts your time has arrived. 
> 
> Also Jongho is ALL of us and you'll know exactly which part I'm talking about when you get to it.

The next morning San waited anxiously behind the counter for Wooyoung to make his daily appearance, the potion bottle clutched tightly in his hand deep within his apron's pocket. Jongho and Yeosang were teasing him as usual, but San tuned them out easily, unable to focus on anything other than what he was about to do. _Any moment now...come on, come on. I need to do this before I lose my nerve. Or before this Changbin person asks him out on a date, which I'm sure isn't happening right now, it can't be. He can't have moved that fast, no-one can! Well, that's not entirely true. Any normal person who's not riddled with self esteem issues and fear possibly could have thrown all caution to the wind and put themselves out there and-no. NO. Shut up internal San. That's not a possibility we're considering this morning, just like we're not going to consider the fact he might have already asked him out because we don't have time or the mental space to panic about that right now. Besides, Yeosang would have told me if anything had happened, he's a savage bitch at times but he's not evil. Mostly. _

San checked his watch again, the little clock face reading 9:25am, before resuming his stare down with the door. _Five minutes. Five minutes and then he'll be here...unless he's late. But he won't be late today will he? Not after yesterday? Oh God. _Nerves knotted in San's stomach as the time crawled closer and closer to 9:30am also known as 'Wooyoung time'. _There's no backing out Choi San. You're determined to do this, you went all the way to that creepy psychic in that questionable shop so you HAVE to do this. You have to...otherwise you let Wooyoung go. You stop daydreaming about him, and fantasising about him and you let it all go. You do this today...or nothing. If he...if he does like me, then I'll confess to him. I'll ask him out and we can skip off in to the sunset and live out our happily ever after. Of course I'll spend the rest of our lives together internally, secretly wracked with guilt for using this potion on him, but it'll be fine. I'm sure. Unless he finds out...and I didn't tell him. Oh God I'm going to have to tell him about the potion either way aren't I? How do you tell someone you used a potion to peer in to the darkest recesses of their heart because you're too much of a coward to ask them out without knowing you won't be rejected? _

San was pulled from his thoughts by a head of familiar black hair in the window as Wooyoung made his way towards the door of the cafe. _He looks...so soft...so cute..._San thought, eyeing the pastel blue sweater and light wash jeans he was dressed in. _I want...to snuggle, _San's last thought before the door to the Cafe chimed open. San stood bolt upright as Wooyoung turned from closing the door behind himself, to smile at San. Waving his hand slightly.

"San!" he couldn't not smile at Wooyoung's bright voice.

"H-hello Wooyoung. How are you? Did you...did anything uh...happen this morning? Anything...unusual?" San wanted to slap himself.

"Subtle" Yeosang snorted, coming up next to San to greet his roommate.

"Uh, no? Should it have?" Wooyoung frowned slightly and San wanted to smooth it away immediately.

"Of course not! I...I was just asking!" San chuckled nervously.

"Why?"

"That outfit makes you look so _boyfriend_ hyung" Jongho said casually.

"Yeah, I'm surprised no-one's asked you out already Woo" Yeosang chimed in. San wanted to hit Jongho with everything he had but he knew it would hurt him a lot more than it would hurt the younger man. Yeosang however? Yeosang he could take, and he let the other man know the direction of his thoughts with a look.

"Uh...thanks? But no I-"

"I'll get you your usual!" San interrupted Wooyoung in his chirpiest voice, fleeing from the conversation as fast as he could.

"Thanks San" Wooyoung replied with San's favourite of all Wooyoung's smiles. The one that scrunched his nose and eyes, revealing all his teeth. San tried not to blush at the sight.

"Great, wait a minute" he practically shoved Yeosang out of his way as he moved to the coffee brewing machines to the side of the cash register, hidden partially by the high counter.

"I'll do it hyung" Jongho started to offer.

"NO. No...I'll do it. I'm...I'm in the mood to brew hahahaaaaaa" Yeosang gave him the 'are you okay? Have you finally snapped?' look. San waved him off, earning an eye roll from Yeosang who moved further over to talk to Wooyoung while he waited for San to make his drink. Jongho eyed him for a moment, looking between San and his overly focused brewing...and Wooyoung chatting away to Yeosang. No doubt noting the fact that on any other day, San would have been the one in Yeosang's place, and he'd have fought anyone trying to take it from him. Yet here he was...brewing Wooyoung's coffee with laser focus, not even looking at the man, let alone trying to join in the conversation.

"So it's a pastel sweater that broke you in the end hyung. Tragic. I'd have thought it would be a sleeveless shirt or a v-neck."

"You know it's not the sweater" he hissed. Jongho smirked at him before taking one of the freshly baked muffins Yeosang had brought out with him over to a lady sitting by the window. _Now's my chance..._

San checked on Yeosang out of the corner of his eye quickly, confirming that he wasn't watching him, and as the coffee finished brewing he carefully pulled the bottle out of his apron pocket. Pouring the hot, fresh coffee in to a takeout cup, San carefully added sugar and milk to Wooyoung's usual specifications before working the cork out of the top of the bottle. One last check on both Yeosang, still merrily chatting to Wooyoung, and Jongho, engaged in conversation with the customer he'd delivered the muffin to, and San took a quick, deep breath. _You won't have another opportunity San. If you don't do it now...you never will. _San nodded to himself slightly, lifting the bottle to the rim of the takeout cup, a subtly sweet scent drifting up to him as he did so, and then tipping the bottle just enough for about a quarter of the bottles contents to pour in to the coffee. _She said just enough...but how much is just enough. Should I put some more in? She said not the whole bottle...but she didn't say anything about half..._San judged the potion against the amount of liquid in the cup, debating with himself. He'd just decided that a quarter of the little bottle should be enough, he didn't want to overdo it after all, when Yeosang's loud laugh to his immediate left made him jump, tipping the bottle a little higher and causing another quarter of the liquid inside to flow in to the coffee. _Shit, shit shit shit. _

"Are you alright San?" Wooyoung asked, noticing him jolt. San smoothly pulled the bottle back from the vicinity of the cup, as fast as he could without drawing attention to it. Blindly putting the cork back in place and shoving it deeply in to his apron pocket as he answered Wooyoung, hoping the other man couldn't see the bottle over the counter. Then again, he'd probably assume it was one of San's usual potions. It was Yeosang and Jongho who would take one look at it and know it wasn't but by the time Yeosang turned to him, waiting for his answer, the bottle was hidden away again.

"I'm fine...I was just concentrating so much it startled me" he chuckled self deprecatingly

"Why were you concentrating so hard?" Yeosang asked, before leaning in to whisper to him. "Were you making foam hearts or something equally as nauseating?" he nudged him playfully.

"What? No. Just...just making sure it's exactly right. Just...just being careful." San inwardly cursed at himself. _Idiot. I was being careful but not careful enough. Dammit. It's fine...it's perfectly fine. It's not the whole bottle after all and that's what she specifically warned me about, it's just half of it but...the coffee will dilute it a certain amount and it shouldn't be too dire...even if it's a little more than it should have been. Everything's under control. _

San eyed the coffee in its takeout cup. It looked like...well, ordinary coffee. There was nothing outwardly different about it, other than the perhaps sweeter than usual scent coming from it. _Although..._San took another, deeper sniff as subtly as he could, tilting his head as he tried to place the strange undertone to the scent. Almost overridden by the sweetness of it. His eyes widened when he realised what exactly it was. _Wooyoung. It smells like...Wooyoung. But...why? It's a truth potion, to reveal the truth of his feelings, so why does it smell like this? I don't think...it's supposed to, what's going on? _San frowned as he mentally puzzled it out, granted he wasn't an expert on these kinds of potions but he went back over what he could remember of the page about the truth potion in the book. It had specified a colour but that part had been too faded for him to read, though it had said nothing about a scent. Could it be that the truth potion was supposed to be scentless? Tasteless? But if that was so, then what was this? Or perhaps different witches made different kinds? Perhaps the witch that brewed this had a different recipe for it to the one he'd found in the book back at his apartment. Something about the scent, about the potion giving off Wooyoung's scent, scratched at the back of San's brain, though San couldn't quite put his finger on what it was just yet.

San absentmindedly placed the lid on the takeout cup as he thought.

"Done?" Yeosang asked.

"Yeah..."

"Here Woo" Yeosang handed the cup to Wooyoung after plucking it from in front of San. "Careful it's hotter than usual" Yeosang commented. San hadn't dared to put his usual potion in to the drink to immediately make it a drinkable temperature, worried that it would mess with the potion he was secretly adding.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot the-"

"It's okay. Thanks San" Wooyoung beamed at him as he took the cup, and San felt his heart jump at the sight. "I love it when you make it specially for me" San managed a weak smile back at him. Watching as Wooyoung pulled the lid off of the cup so that he could blow on the liquid, while he carried on his conversation with Yeosang. San tried to listen, tried to join in but that scratching at the back of his head was getting stronger and stronger, something that Wooyoung had said making an alarm bell ring in the back of his head though he couldn't quite figure out why.

_I don't know if something's off with the colour though I'm surprised at the colour it is, but the book definitely didn't say a thing about how it should smell or taste. Then again, no witch is stupid enough to try their own brew. A potion's scent isn't usually high on the list of notable things for a witch when writing down a potion, it's more whether the colour is correct. Scent is an after thought but...it's sweet, and there's nothing wrong with that it's just...strange. It isn't what I'd have thought a truth potion would smell like but then what do I know? It's just...I could definitely smell Wooyoung in that potion, and that's...strange. Unless it's his cologne wafting over but he'd have to be wearing a ridiculous amount for that to happen and he usually only wears enough to give you a hint of the scent and only if you're close to him...something Wooyoung said though...I love it when you make it specially for me...specially for me...make it...love it...I love it...I love...love...LOVE. That's it! Love potions are usually pink in colour, sometimes red, though it's not unusual for them to be a mix of both or to oscillate between the two colours depending on how it's made and what it's made with. More often than not they'll also have a sweet scent to them but again that depends on the method and the ingredients of the brew. But they always, always have an undertone scent specific to the person smelling it that smells like the person you love. I smelled it...and I smelled Wooyoung. But if Wooyoung, Yeosang or Jongho smelled it...all three of them would smell something, no someone, different. They'd smell the person they love. _San felt triumphant for a moment as the scratching, itchy feeling at the back of his brain went away. The information finally dug up from the depths of his brain, before his eyes went wide at the implications. _Holy shit, that's not a potion to reveal the truth of Wooyoung's feelings...that's a love potion! That explains what the crone said...that I have to be the first one he see's because as soon as he drinks that he'll fall for whoever he lays his eyes on first. No. No this wasn't what I asked for, this isn't what I needed. I fucking hate psychics, they think they know everything from one stupid, fragmented vision without the whole picture. I can't let him drink that. _

"WOOYOUNG-" San yelled, looking up at the man as he wrenched himself from his increasingly panicked thoughts. He felt Yeosang turn to look at him questioningly but his gaze was fixed on Wooyoung. Wooyoung who had the cup of coffee held to his lips and was in the middle of taking a rather long gulp, the air having evidently cooled it enough for him to finally drink it. _Too late...I'm too late. Shit. What do I do? What do I do? I only used half the bottle, the coffee will dilute it but not that much. It won't stop the damn thing from working. How much has he drunk while I wasn't paying attention? Was that his first drink of it, or has he downed half of it like he usually does? Is one taste enough to make it work or does he need to consume the whole cup of coffee? I'd have asked her for more detail but she was so damn creepy, and she kept looking at me like she knew everything about me...all further humiliations coming my way and I didn't want to hear anymore cryptic hints about how this would turn out. I didn't want to know. No. No she said it was potent. Which means it doesn't matter if he drank the whole damn cup or just sipped it...the potion's going to work. Shit. How am I going to solve this? How am I going to explain this to Yeosang and Jongho and...and to Wooyoung himself? Because I'm going to have to explain, it's going to be obvious something's wrong when he falls in love with whoever he looks at first. Fuck. This couldn't possibly get any fucking worse. _

Wooyoung's eyes had been on the coffee cup as he'd drunk, yet to look up at anyone but at San's shout of his name, Wooyoung lifted the cup away from his mouth. His tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, a sight that would normally fluster San but in his current state of panic had no effect whatsoever for the first time since he'd known the man. Wooyoung was in the process of lifting his eyes up to San, mouth opening no doubt to ask him what was wrong when a cheery voice called out from the doorway.

"There you are. I should have known you'd be here!" Wooyoung turned his head, placing the cup down on to the counter as he did so.

"I work here Seonghwa, where else would I be?" Yeosang's tone was dry as he responded to his..._friend. _Seonghwa's lips fell in to a pout as he came towards them. San saw the exact moment Wooyoung laid eyes on Seonghwa, the first person he'd looked at since drinking that damned coffee, because Wooyoung inhaled sharply. His body jolting slightly as he took the man in, as the potion took immediate effect. _No, no, no, oh no. This can't be happening, this cannot be happening. What have I done? _

"I meant Wooyoung" Seonghwa shot back at Yeosang. "He wasn't in the bookstore and I wanted to ask him something"

"What?"

"Something _private_" Seonghwa smirked at Yeosang, watching the irritation settle over the other mans features.

"SEONGHWA HYUNG!" Wooyoung cheered, his voice joyful...and so very loud. San didn't think he'd ever heard Wooyoung sound so happy to see someone before. The emotion radiating off of him in waves as he beamed a genuine, real smile. The one that San loved the most...but it was directed at Seonghwa. Not him. Seonghwa eyed Wooyoung.

"Wooyoungie" his voice was affectionate, despite the strange look he was giving him. "Have you had too much coffee?"

"No" Wooyoung mumbled through a pout. "I'm just in a good mood...seeing you..." he twiddled his fingers.

"Aw cuuuuuuute" Seonghwa cooed at him. "At least _someone _appreciates my presence" the comment was clearly directed at Yeosang.

"I appreciate your presence!" Yeosang sputtered.

"Yeah, but apparently only when I'm making you sc-" Seonghwa's words, thankfully, were cut off by Wooyoung as he grabbed Seonghwa's cheeks in his hands. Bringing his face as close as he could to the older mans.

"Hyuuuung, you're so pretty" Wooyoung gushed. "Your face is so...so perfect. Everything about it is _beautiful. _And your eyes are so sparkly-"

"Oh, what the fuck" Jongho groaned, unable to hide his disgust as he arrived on the scene, nose wrinkling as he watched Wooyoung coo compliments to Seonghwa. Gushing over his sparkling eyes that were apparently full of all the stars in the skies. Galaxies swirling in their depths. _That's literally impossible but okay Wooyoung. If you say so. _San thought snidely, while Yeosang simply blinked at the scene. _This...might not be that unusual for Wooyoung. He's friendly...he has a lot of love to give to his friends. Why wouldn't he boost Seonghwa's ego by complimenting him? Perhaps...perhaps the potion was a dud? Perhaps it didn't work and Wooyoung was simply excited to see Seonghwa after a while? After all, it seems like Yeosang shoves him out the door as soon as it's light so I doubt Wooyoung's seen him recently. _

"Hey, Wooyoun-"

"Not now San" Wooyoung's voice changed instantly, becoming irritable with San for the first time...well, ever and San felt a thorn lodge in his heart at the fact. "I'm _busy. _I haven't started to tell Seongie hyung all about how his lips are like perfect cherries"

Wooyoung didn't even deign to look at him, his eyes remained on Seonghwa the entire time as he gazed at the other mans face. His hands never leaving Seonghwa's cheeks as he started extolling the virtues of Seonghwa's apparently luscious lips. He'd known before that, really, that the little fragment of hope he'd held was in vain. The potion had worked. It had worked perfectly. Wooyoung's comments about Seonghwa's mouth just providing further confirmation of the fact. _No...that's definitely not Wooyoung. Not the real Wooyoung anyway. _

"His lips look like _what?!_" Yeosang exclaimed, eyes wide.

"What the _fuck _is going on?!" Jongho moaned. "I don't like it. Make it stop" _Believe me, I would if I could. _

"Wooyoungie, can you...maybe let go please?" Seonghwa asked, a flush dusting his cheeks.

"No" Wooyoung pouted, squishing Seonghwa's cheeks together.

"Woo stop smushing him, find your own person to smush!" Yeosang cut in, furiously.

"Yeah Wooyoung hyung, back away from his mans before he cuts you" Jongho threw out.

"He's not...he's not my _mans_" Yeosang spluttered. "Why are you being so weird Woo? Are you upset about something? Is that why you're being...clingy?"

"He's not being clingy hyung he's being _gross. _I will never be able to unhear the...the things he said" Jongho made a gagging sound.

"_No. _Nothing's wrong Sangie. I just never realised before...how pretty Seonghwa hyung is. _Look _at him. His squishy cheekies...his eyes...his lips...his _face. _There's no-one on this planet alive that's better looking than Seongie" _That's not true Wooyoung...you're way prettier than Seonghwa is. At least to me. _

"Seongie" Jongho gagged again. "Am I being punk'd? Is this a horrible, horrible nightmare?"

"That's a lie, _everyone_ notices how pretty Hwa is-"

"Pretty sure that's just you" Jongho fired back.

"Pretty sure it's no-"

"I think...I'm in love" Wooyoung announced with a heartfelt sigh. San felt another thorn stabbing in to his heart at the words. _He's in love...and it's not with me. He loves someone...someone that's not me. _San shook himself. _Get a grip San...it's the potion talking. He doesn't mean it. _

"What the fuck?!" Yeosang and Jongho chorused together. Jongho opened his mouth once again

"You can't be. This is a joke right?" Yeosang demanded. "Stop it right now Wooyoung, this isn't funny"

"Why are you getting so pressed hyung?" Jongho taunted. "I thought you said he _wasn't _your man."

"He _isn't_" Yeosang practically growled.

"But you wish he was." Jongho's words were matter of fact. Everyone knew it. Seonghwa and Yeosang had embarked on their journey as friends with benefits, determined to be nothing more to each other but somewhere along the way feelings had started to develop. It was obvious to everyone that Seonghwa wanted to be more to Yeosang, but Yeosang wouldn't allow it. Shoving him out of the door as soon as morning broke, or sneaking out before Seonghwa woke up if they were at his apartment instead of the one Yeosang shared with Wooyoung. He never agreed to go on any of the outings Seonghwa suggested, thinly veiled dates that Yeosang refused to take part in. They used to hang out all the time, but now they only spent time together if other people were involved, or if they were staying in to fuck. Yeosang _refused _to admit that he wanted to be more to Seonghwa and San didn't understand why. It was clear Seonghwa returned the sentiment, he was _trying, _hell he'd probably been looking for Wooyoung to discuss some new approach with him. To try and figure out how to get Yeosang to admit what he wanted. But Yeosang just...wouldn't budge. He'd slip, calling him his boyfriend as he had the previous day, acting a little too possessive here and there, but he wouldn't do a thing to change their status. To make them official, although San supposed Yeosang was scared of change. Changing what their relationship was and what they were to each other, scared of things being ruined. San could understand that, of course he could.

"I...no...I..." Before Yeosang could finish stuttering out his sentence, Wooyoung stroked Seonghwa's face, planting a loud kiss on his forehead...then proceeding to place kisses all around the mans face while Seonghwa struggled slightly to get free. Face scrunched up against the onslaught and San resisted the urge to rip Seonghwa away from Wooyoung's grip. Each kiss needled San's heart a little more, which he knew was ridiculous because this wasn't Wooyoung. Not really.

"Okay Woo, that's enough. I love you too, now please...stop" Seonghwa managed to get out.

"Nuh uuuuuuuuuh" Wooyoung whined, pulling Seonghwa as close as he could, wrapping his arounds around the man and clinging to him like an octopus. Yeosang narrowed his eyes at the sight, nostrils flaring slightly as he bored a hole in to Wooyoung and San could practically see the gears turning in his head. Yeosang knew his best friend, and he knew that Wooyoung knew how Yeosang felt about Seonghwa. He knew that Wooyoung wouldn't get in the way of that and he _knew _that Wooyoung wouldn't ordinarily act like this. San knew Yeosang knew all of that, because San himself knew it all too. Yeosang's gaze dropped from Wooyoung and Seonghwa, to Wooyoung's abandoned coffee cup still resting on the counter. Yeosang tilted his head, no doubt thinking back to San taking longer than he should have to brew it...to how San had acted not only as he was making the coffee but all morning. Jumpy. On edge. San could see Yeosang putting all of the pieces together and he started to edge out of arms reach.

"Yeosang, I-" he started, but Yeosang cut him off with a furious growl.

"What did you do?" San swallowed.

"I...I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't mean to." San pleaded.

"Didn't mean to..._what_? What did you _do_ to Wooyoung? And I know you did _something _because Wooyoung was acting like himself until he drank from _that _cup, and you've been shifty all morning. You didn't put your usual potion in there either, and you never forget that...not when it comes to Woo. You always make sure his is perfect, whether you brew it yourself or supervise Jongho doing it." Yeosang glanced back towards Wooyoung, who was nuzzlig his face in to Seonghwa's neck and kissing it while Jongho looked on with a horrified expression. Yeosang's fists clenched as he turned away from the sight. "Wooyoung can be clingy, but never like this. He would never hurt me like this. So what. Did. You. Do. To. Him?"

"It was supposed to be a truth potion" San breathed. "It was supposed to reveal the truth of his feelings for me...I know it was wrong. I know I shouldn't have even tried it but I had to _know. _You said...about that Changbin person and I...I panicked. I...I didn't want to lose my chance but I'm so _scared. _No-one's ever liked me back before, no-one's ever _loved _me. Wooyoung, he's such a beautiful person, he's so good looking and everyone loves him...he'd never choose me. Why would he? _Look _at me! I thought...I thought if I could know before...if he liked me then everything would be fine and if he didn't I'd...I'd have to move on. I just wanted to _know. _It was supposed to be harmless"

"So what went wrong?" Yeosang ground out, his face showing signs of understanding...of empathy as San had spoken. He was well aware of how San thought of himself, of his struggles with his self-esteem and how he looked, and was constantly trying to boost him up. To give him more confidence, not that it worked much.

"I found the potion in an old book, some of the ingredients or the measures of them were too faded to make out. I didn't want to risk it so...I went to a magic shop. One that would brew it for me but when I got there the witch who worked in there...she'd already brewed it. She told me it was exactly what I needed or something, and I didn't question it. I only realised when I smelled it, that it wasn't a truth potion. That's a...a..."

"A _what_?" Yeosang pressed.

"It's a love potion" San deflated. Before Yeosang could formulate a reply, Seonghwa managed to struggle out of Wooyoung's grip without hurting him. Eliciting a whine from the younger of the two. Seonghwa darted past him, flustered by the entire situation, his cheeks hot and no doubt looking for something to drink to cool himself down while he tried to figure out how to handle this situation. Seonghwa's eyes landed on Wooyoung's discarded coffee cup, the only liquid in sight and most likely lukewarm at best by now, his hand reaching for the innocuous cup. _Shit. _

"NO SEONGHWA HYUNG, DON'T" San yelled, but Seonghwa had already brought the cup up to his lips, downing the rest of the contents in one go. Yeosang's gaze snapped from San to Seonghwa as he spun around to see what fresh hell had been unleashed upon them now.

"Seonghwaaaaa hyuuuuuuuuuuuuung" Wooyoung whined from behind him, stomping his foot in a way that San would have found incredibly adorable...if it wasn't directed at Seonghwa rather than San himself.

"_Oh no" _San whispered, despair colouring his tone. "Yeosang call his name. Call his name _now_." he urged. But Seonghwa was already turning to Wooyoung, as Yeosang opened his mouth.

"Seonghwa-" Yeosang started, but he was ignored as Seonghwa's gaze landed on Wooyoung. There was that same inhale of breath, the same jolt as there had been with Wooyoung and San knew it was too late. He could see the change come over him and he couldn't do a thing about it. He could only watch as Seonghwa strode over to Wooyoung, grabbed him by the front of his jacket and used his grip to yank the younger man aggressively towards him. His free hand coming up to hold Wooyoung's neck as he planted his lips on Wooyoung's. Jongho immediately tried to muffle his screech of horror with his hands, and San saw Yeosang go white. Could feel the colour drain from his own face, feel his heart crack as he watched Wooyoung kiss Seonghwa back, just as aggressively.

"SEONGHWA HYUNG PLEASE" Jongho wailed. "KEEP YOUR TONGUE IN YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH" _Ah...they're using tongue now. Thank you for pointing that out Jongho, I could have done without. _

"I'm going to rip Wooyoung's head off, if he doesn't cease and desist _immediately_" Yeosang's voice was low. "He's kissing _my..._male...friend...with _tongue_."

"Seonghwa hyung's the one that started it..the kiss and the...tongue" Jongho gagged as he said the words. "Besides, you can't _really _get mad because you're not-"

"Shut _up_" Yeosang hissed, and Jongho immediately held his hands up placatingly.

"I see you're going a little bit...feral, right now. That's fine. I can understand that...I won't take anything you say personally hyung" Jongho turned back towards the pair, appearing to mentally steel himself before making his way around the counter and towards them. His intentions presumably to try and tear them apart, and Yeosang followed after him. _I can't let him hurt Wooyoung for something that he has no control over. This isn't his fault, he doesn't want to kiss Seonghwa. Or at least I don't think he does, but the potion...it's messing with his feelings. Making him feel things that he doesn't feel. Making him act how he wouldn't normally act...Seonghwa too. _

"Yeosang, don't!" San called after him desperately. "It's not Wooyoung's fault. It's not. You can't blame him for this...or Seonghwa. It's the potion..." San's lower lip trembled as he watched Wooyoung pull away from Seonghwa, pecking him quickly on the lips before wrapping his arms more fully around him. His hands climbing up the back of Seonghwa's shirt, while he snuggled his face in to his neck. Seonghwa's hands inching down Wooyoung's lower back as he nipped at Wooyoung's ear playfully. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I should have checked the potion but I wasn't...I wasn't focused. I was too...too nervous and scared and...I'm so sorry" San felt a tear slide down his cheek. "It's my fault, it's all my fault" Yeosang sighed, coming closer.

"No. It's not. Morally questionable as your decision was San, the potion you wanted to use was relatively harmless. It was the witch, the psychic, who did this. If she saw you coming to her, she must have known what you'd come for, but she gave you this instead. Yes you should have checked the potion before using it on him...you shouldn't even have used it at all because magic isn't always the answer San but...you're not the only one at fault here. I shouldn't have panicked you either. I only wanted to nudge you in the right direction. To get you to finally tell Woo how you feel, but I should have known how you would react. It's just maddening watching the two of you, and I know how you feel about yourself San. I know I can't convince you that you _are _a beautiful person but has Wooyoung ever made you feel otherwise?" San shook his head. "Having magic available to take the fear and the doubt out of such a situation is tempting, I get it. If this had worked how you planned you'd have gotten an answer without having to put yourself out there I just wish you could have had a little faith in Wooyoung. Confessed to him like a normal person, instead of trying to use magic to make it easier."

"I like him...so much Yeosang. I've never liked anyone this much before. He makes me so happy and I don't want to lose that. Every time I try to tell him, or even think about telling him...I can't help but think about how I don't belong with him. He's so bright and carefree and happy all the time and I'm...I'm nothing special Yeosang. Why would Wooyoung like me back at all? When no-one else ever has, no matter how much I wished they would. No matter how much I wish Wooyoung would. I thought...I thought if I could just _know _how he felt then I could either confess and everything would be fine. It would have turned out for the best, or I could just...keep my feelings to myself and somehow get over them. Move on, without ever having told him how I really felt. That way, I wouldn't have lost him. I'd still be able to talk to him and see him and nothing would be ruined."

"Telling him how you feel wouldn't have ruined things San-"

"It would if he didn't like me back. I'd have been...so embarrassed and he'd have felt awkward and then everything between us would be different. Just like how you're scared of things being different with you and Seonghwa if you tell him that you _do _want to be his boyfriend. That you love him and you're tired of being fuck buddies with him."

"That's...that's different-"

"No it's not Yeosang. As soon as you realised your feelings for Seonghwa you started to keep him at arms length, close enough that he was still there but you stopped spending so much time with him alone. The only time the two of you spend time together is when you sleep together and you still won't let him stay for much longer than that. I'm guessing yesterday you accidentally fell asleep, that's why you were too busy getting rid of him to wake up Wooyoung. You tried to keep things to strictly sex, tried to cut off your feelings and keep things as they'd been without changing them but you did. You _know _Seonghwa loves you back but you're just scared of how things will change. Scared that things will be too different and everything between you will change too much, that it'll end up in ruins, so you won't take that gamble. You're trying to keep yourself safe just like I was." Yeosang's jaw clenched as he tried to formulate a reply but he knew San was right. A giggle drew their attention back to Seonghwa and Wooyoung and San felt his heart drop at the sight.

They'd eluded Jongho and his attempts to separate them, moving over to the closest table and set of chairs. Seonghwa was currently seated in one of said chairs with his shirt partially unbuttoned, Wooyoung on his lap facing towards him, whispering to each other and giggling. Exchanging little kisses and nips, and-

"EW WHERE ARE HIS HANDS!? HEY! HYUNGS! THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE, THERE ARE INNOCENT BYSTANDERS HERE" Jongho screeched, throwing his hands up over his eyes to avoid the sight in front of him. "BLEACH SOMEONE GET ME SOME BLEACH"

"I'm going to break Seonghwa's fingers" San muttered as he glowered at the sight. Any sense of threat to the words ruined by the sniff he let out shortly before swiping his hands across his cheeks.

"What were you just saying about it not being their fault?" Yeosang cocked a brow at him.

"WAKE ME UP SOMEONE WAKE ME UP, PLEASE, I'M LIVING A NIGHTMARE RIGHT NOW" Jongho continued to screech.

"San you need to fix this, and you need to fix it now"

"Wooyoung...he's going to hate me after this."

"No he won't, once you've explained to him...he'll understand. I know he will. I'll deal with Seonghwa." San nodded, not entirely believing him. Yeosang took a breath, spinning away from San and marching around the counter, straight over to the pair, presumably to break them up. Or attempt to, considering Jongho didn't appear to have had any luck San doubted Yeosang would. Jongho had stopped his screeching, now looking more like a scandalised Victorian Lady complete with heart palpitations.

"This is a _family _establishment" Jongho gaped, hand over his heart. "How can they just...sit there like that and...and...why is he moving his ass like...oh my _God." _San had to turn away from the sight, unable to continue watching Wooyoung acting like that with Seonghwa of all people. Beautiful, stunningly gorgeous Seonghwa who San couldn't hold a candle to. Dejectedly he made his way to the backroom.

"JONGHO, can you get ahold of yourself, stop being so melodramatic for _two _seconds and help me for fucks sake" he heard Yeosang yell, as predicted his strength alone not enough to pry the pair apart. San carefully shut the door behind him, cutting off the sound of the chaos in the Cafe. Turning his back to the door, San allowed himself to slide down it until he was crouching with his head in his hands.

_How did this happen? Why did I do something so stupid? I knew it was wrong, even when I thought it was just a truth potion but I lost all common sense, panicked because I was scared someone would take Wooyoung away from me when he's not even mine in the first place. Yeosang was right, I shouldn't have immediately turned to magic to try and solve my problems, that's the easy way and look what happens when you use the easy way. I fucked up. I fucked up so damn much. Wooyoung's going to hate me when he's back to normal...when I tell him what happened because I will have to tell him. I can't hide this from him...from Seonghwa. They'll both hate me. I messed with their free will. I'm not the one who made the potion, I didn't know what it was...but I should have checked it. I should have clarified what it was instead of just rushing ahead in a panic. I shouldn't have even used it in the first place I should have been brave enough, for once, to tell him how I feel. Wooyoung...he isn't a bad person. He's not a mean, nasty person. He wouldn't have laughed at my feelings or made me feel uncomfortable or ashamed or...or bad about it. He would have been kind if he didn't feel the same way. I know that. I know that but I still acted like a complete coward, I've been acting like a coward for over a year. Telling myself I'll get the courage up in a few days...a week...a month and then never doing anything. I'm useless...so useless, and I ruin everything. I thought I didn't deserve Wooyoung before, but I definitely don't now. Even if by some small chance, he does like me back...he won't when he finds out about this. This isn't like all those other times before, all those insignificant crushes I've had, I really do have feelings for Wooyoung. I really do love him. But now I've ruined any chance I ever had with him and I've screwed things up for Yeosang and Seonghwa too._


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongho is suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter's fiiiiinally here, sorry it took so long, it was supposed to be up sooner but...life.   
The other Halloween AU's I wrote will be coming at some point when I get around to editing them or in some cases...finishing them. It's not really Halloween appropriate anymore I guess but I wrote them so...it seems a shame not to post them even if they suck!

San allowed himself a moment or two to work through his feelings before attempting to gather himself. Swiping his eyes roughly with his hands and heaving himself back to his feet, heading over to the counter running along the left wall. The back room had a small doorway set in the far back wall, leading to where they kept all their supplies. Boxes of takeout cups and lids, mugs, plates, cutlery, large refrigerators filled with ingredients that needed to be kept chilled while shelves opposite where packed with all the others. The back room itself had a long, fairly wide industrial sink in the centre of it. Over to the right lay Yeosang's domain. Mixing bowls and measuring cups neatly stacked, along with rolling pins, cooling racks and all of his other baking utensils. The ovens kept snuck under the countertops. Over to the left...lay San's domain. A long wooden work bench pushed against the wall, cupboards lining the space underneath them that could only be unlocked with the key kept around his neck. All of his ingredients were kept in there, along with any remaining vials of the potions he brewed for the customers drinks, that hadn't been used that day. Six burners perched on top of the workbench, tripods hovering over them combining three thick legs and a round, flat surface for his cauldrons to perch on top of. Said cauldrons were hanging from hooks on the wall, well within easy reach. He and Yeosang often worked harmoniously in the mornings. San brewing his potions, while Yeosang baked, of course once the Cafe opened San would finish up and retreat out front while Yeosang finished up his creations.

San quickly pulled a cauldron off of its hook, placing it on the tripod above a burner, before crouching down to unlock one of the cupboards. There, waiting for him, was his main grimoire. The one that contained pretty much everything he needed to know, all of his own concoctions, vital potions and spells, generally useful ones and the ones he used for his Cafe. Below it, within easy reach should he need it, was his grandmother's old emergency grimoire. Filled with allegedly every anti-dote under the sun and San had to hope that was true because he didn't have the time, or the patience right now, to use what was left of the love potion to whittle it down to it's base ingredients and figure out how to make an antidote that way.

San pulled the grimoire out, flipping through it as fast as he could while making sure he didn't miss any pages, fervently praying that he would find what he needed within its musty pages. _Please, please, please, it has to be in here. Everything else is, so it has to be in here too otherwise...otherwise we'll have to wait out the potion. There's no way I'll be able to boil the remnants down to figure out how it was made before that happens. Which means hours, maybe even...maybe even days, of Wooyoung and Seonghwa being all over each other. Of trying to keep them apart and I can-THERE! _San quickly flipped back a page, scanning intently. Checking and double checking that it was what it said it was, and not some figment of his imagination. _Thank you! _San threw out to the universe, slapping the grimoire down on the workbench, open to the page he required of course, and commencing with rooting through his cupboards to pull out the necessary ingredients. Fortunately, the antidote didn't require anything too bizarre, or hard to find. He supposed he should thank his grandmother for coming up with household antidotes that used ingredients most witches would have lying around. He quickly gathered up everything he would need, laying the ingredients out on the workbench beside the burner. Adding his base and turning the flame on to start heating it before busying himself measuring the required ingredients out in to little separate dishes.

Preparations complete, he was just about to get started when the door slammed open, rebounding off the wall with a thunk and making San jolt in surprise before spinning around to see who was causing such a commotion. His jaw dropped open when he saw Jongho waddling in, his arms wrapped around a struggling Wooyoung's waist, trapping the mans arms at his sides as he hauled him in to the room against his will. Wooyoung's legs were off the floor, kicking the air as he wriggled this way and that, a hand worming its way free and immediately being used to push at Jongho's arms, shoulders and chest in a vain effort to try and get free. Jongho grunted, but maintained his hold and steady progress in to the backroom.

"You have no idea how long it took me to restrain him. It was like he had eight hands and they were _all _over Seonghwa-"

"Put me down Jongho! Why are you taking me away from Hwa? We're _soulmates. _He's...he's the love of my _life. _I've never loved anyone like I love him. I never will again, we _belong _together. I'll _die _without him, do you want me to die Jongho?!" Wooyoung wailed.

"Yeah yeah hyung, I heard you the first ten times. But your PDA is putting off our customers and ruining their appetites. You two cleared the place out faster than a hoard of cockroaches or Gordon Ramsay showing up with a camera crew and that Hell on Wheels truck. And speaking of, being able to watch the new season is the _only _reason I'm not currently gouging out my eyes with my own two hands."

"But Jongho, we're in _love-" _

"No. You're not, and if you carry on much longer Yeosang hyung _will _destroy you and everything you love. He'll feel bad about it because he knows it's not really you, but he'll still do it because he's getting..._distressed. _So you've earned yourself a time out." San turned away from the struggling pair, immediately starting to read the carefully written directions, tipping in ingredients as quickly as the potion allowed, while trying to keep an eye on Wooyoung at the same time. _I need to get this brewed and ready as fast as possible. Wooyoung won't like being kept apart from Seonghwa and he will put up a fight...I can't handle him and brew this at the same time. _

"I'd like to see him try" Wooyoung sneered. "I can take Kang Yeosang" he caught Wooyoung flexing his bicep out of the corner of his eye. _No, you really can't. He's fuelled by rage and jealousy right now. Dammit. Where was I? Stir clockwise thrice, repeat counter clockwise then a pinch of this...thrice more clockwise...three of that...a dash of this...clockwise...a sprinkle of that..._

"He's quiet...but he's vicious hyung. I know you know that better than anyone" Jongho pointed out. "You've been friends for five years remember? You two are always super proud about that, it's annoying." _Stir again, sprinkle in more...pour that in to there..._

"Five years of friendship is nothing compared to mine and Seonghwa's love. Our love is _eternal." _

"You're starting to sound a little bit Romeo and Juliet, 'kill myself to be reunited with him upon his death bed' kind of thing and it's...alarming hyung. Juliet was a young, foolish teen in love, throwing her life away for a man she knew for literally four days. Four days hyung. She didn't even know if he snored when he slept? If he chewed with his mouth open. She hadn't even scratched the surface of his annoying habits but she just died for him, just like that. Juliet was a moron hyung, don't be like Juliet."

"You don't understand love Jongho. If Seonghwa died...if he...if he left me...I wouldn't want to remain alive either. Life without him...I couldn't go on..." _a splash of purified water...crush and add..._

"Please get a fucking grip hyung." Jongho groaned.

"We _love _each other Jongho. He _loves _me, why can't you see that? Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Despite trying very hard not to look, unfortunately yeah, I could see that. I'd be a lot happier for you if you hadn't permanently scarred me for the rest of my life." Jongho grumbled. San glanced up as the sounds of struggling halted, in time to see Jongho dumping Wooyoung from his arms. "Now stay" he instructed Wooyoung sternly. Holding one finger up in front of the older mans face. "Wait no, how'd he do it in Jurassic World...you're as vicious as a raptor right now. You nearly clawed my arm off when I tried to get between you and Seonghwa..."

"You shouldn't have tried to come between our love Jongho. It wasn't _nice._"

"Whatever. I need you to hang out in here for a little bit because I am _tired _and I'd like to relax without you and Seonghwa eating each other's faces, or trying to do...inappropriate things in a public setting while Yeosang tries very hard to resist the impulse to murder you with a fork." Jongho held his arm up, palm out as he backed slowly towards the door. Wooyoung inching forward. "STAY" Jongho commanded again. _Add in the last of it...stir thrice more each way and...leave to steep... _

"I'm not a _dog_" Wooyoung pouted. "Please Jongho, I don't like it in here, I want to be with Seonghwa."

"WOOYOUNGIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Seonghwa's voice could briefly be heard, bellowed from the Cafe's main space.

"See! He wants to be with me too-"

"Yeah well, Yeosang wants you off of his not boyfriend, fuckbuddy...whatever the hell is going on with the two of them, cause you're his best friend and he loves you and he'd rather _not _have to kill you. And like I said...I just want a moment of peace is that too much to ask?!" Jongho's torrent of words ended and he panted slightly as he eyed Wooyoung. "Be a good hyung" he said, before turning and quickly making his way out of the door, promptly slamming it shut behind him. San quickly cast an incantation under his breath, locking the door just as Wooyoung reached for its handle. Rattling it aggressively when it refused to move, the door refusing to open.

"You can't lock me in here! You can't trap me and keep me away from Seonghwa...you can't do this to me...to _us. _I'll die without him, I _need _him, you don't understand" Wooyoung cried, banging on the door with both hands. Deeming the potion able to be left unattended while he waited for it to steep for long enough, San turned his attention to Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung, please, just...calm down for a minute okay? You can go back out soon-"

"But I want to go out _now. _I don't like being away from Seonghwa, it makes me feel...so sad...and...I don't like it..." Wooyoung's lower lip trembled as he turned pitiful eyes on San. _No...please no. Please don't cry, I am begging you, please don't cry. _

"I uh...I get it Wooyoung. I do." San lied. He supposed he did understand on some level, he felt sad when he didn't get to see Wooyoung, or when either of them left the other but not enough to have this kind of reaction. But then the potion evidently amplified everything. "But can you keep me company please? Just for a few minutes?" San asked tentatively, watching as Wooyoung slid down the door much as he'd done not too long ago.

"Why…why is everyone trying to keep us apart? I don't understand it. We've done nothing wrong. I love him…he loves me…we're meant to be together but none of you will let us and I don't understand _why. _Why can't I love him? Why can't he love me?" Wooyoung sniffled.

"That's...that's not it Wooyoung, it's just-" but Wooyoung was shaking his head, unwilling to listen to whatever San had to say.

"I want...I want Seonghwaaaaaaaaaaaa" Wooyoung wailed as he burst in to tears, the sound stabbing San in the heart and cracking it more than he thought was possible after everything he'd witnessed today. Immediately, San left his place beside the burner, leaving the potion to fend for itself as it finished brewing. _It just needs to finish steeping, there's nothing I can do while it does that. I don't even really need to keep an eye on it, it doesn't need me. But Wooyoung does. Wooyoung needs me right now. _Not that Wooyoung wanted anyone but his precious Seonghwa, of course. But still, Wooyoung was hurting, and he was crying and San wasn't going to leave him sitting alone on the floor. San rushed to Wooyoung's side, crouching down next to him and immediately trying to console him.

"Don't cry Wooyoung, please don't cry. I never..I never want to see you cry." San tried to wipe at Wooyoung's cheeks with his hands.

"I…..want…Seong….hwaaaaaa" Wooyoung sobbed out, taking heaving breaths in between. "I..want...him...everything's...so horrible...without him...with me...Where is...he?...Why...isn't he...coming...? Why's he...leaving me...all...alone..."

"You're not alone Wooyoung, you're not. I'm right here-"

"Did I...did I do something wrong? Did he...did he send me...away? Doesn't he want to see me? Does he...does he hate me?" Wooyoung panicked.

"No. He definitely doesn't hate you, in fact I'm pretty sure he's just as upset as you are right now...if not worse" San paled at the thought. _I think...Seonghwa drank more of the potion than Wooyoung did but I can't be sure. For all I know they drank equal amounts but if he did drink more..._

A crash filtered through in to the backroom and San winced at the sound. _Please don't destroy my cafe, I know I probably deserve it because this entire thing is my fault but...please have mercy on the Cafe dammit. _

"JONGHO NO, DON'T YOU DARE" he heard Yeosang yell through the door.

"SOMEONE HAS TO DO SOMETHING HYUNG, BEFORE HE WRECKS EVERYTHING! OR WOULD YOU RATHER WE GET HIM TO STOP BY LETTING WOOYOUNG HYUNG BACK IN HERE SO THEY CAN CARRY ON SUCKING EACH OTHERS FACES?!" Jongho yelled back.

"Points...points were made just...JUST DON'T HURT HIM"

"OH IT WON'T HURT HIM….MUCH" Jongho sounded far too gleeful to San's ear. _What the hell is going on?! _

"NOT HIS HEAD YOU MIGHT DO PERMANENT DAMAGE" Yeosang's voice sounded again.

"OR I MIGHT KNOCK THE SENSE BACK IN TO HIM" Jongho retorted.

"NOT MY FACE" Seonghwa's voice chimed in. "WOOYOUNGIE LOVES MY FACE"

"SEONGHWA" he heard Yeosang's last yell before it went alarmingly quiet. _They didn't...kill him, did they? Accidentally, of course. But...he's just knocked out right? Because it'll be my fault if Jongho goes to jail, or if Yeosang murders him and then _he _goes to jail. All because I'm such a fucking coward. _San worried his bottom lip, turning his attention back to Wooyoung and hoping he was too busy crying and therefore hadn't heard what was going on outside. Tears still rolled down Wooyoung's face, but he wasn't crying quite so hard as he had been before and he was scrubbing at his eyes with his knuckles. _He's so...cute. _San internally sighed. _And he's still beautiful even when his face is all blotchy from crying. Although...I'm the reason that he is crying. I'm the one that made him cry. _San reminded himself.

"Please San…I just want Seonghwa. I want him to hold me and make everything okay again. I'm sorry it's upsetting you all but I love him. I love him so much it _hurts." _Wooyoung pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Wooyoung, I'm so sorry I did this to you" San murmured wrapping his arms around Wooyoung's shoulders, using a hand to stroke his soft hair and the other to rub his back while Wooyoung burst in to a fresh set out of loud tears.

* * *

Twenty of the worst minutes of San's life later, minutes spent listening to Wooyoung sobbing about Seonghwa and how much he loves him, and how much pain he's in being separated from him, over and over again….the potion was finally ready. Leaving Wooyoung on the floor as his mental timer went off, San quickly shot across to his workbench, shutting off the burner and donning his gloves so that he could grab the cauldrons handle. Lifting it from the tripod and carefully dispensing the potion within it in to two cups. After stowing everything away as quickly and neatly as he could, leaving the dishes to be washed later, San grabbed one of the cups and carried it to Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung, you want to see Seonghwa right? Want to be with him?" San didn't bother wasting time trying to coerce him any other way. _I want Wooyoung back. My Wooyoung. All I need to do is get him to drink this and he'll come back to me so I don't care what I have to do or say to get him to do it__. _

Wooyoung's head shot up at the words, his immediately brightening up at Seonghwa's name.

"More than anything" he breathed.

"Okay. If you drink this, if you drink _all _of it...you can go and see Seonghwa. You can be with him again." Wooyoung narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Really?"

"I promise you. Drink this...and I'll take you to Seonghwa."

"What about Yeosang? He doesn't want us to be together, he's trying to keep us apart-"

"I'll deal with Yeosang just...drink this" San gave a small smile, the only type he could muster in this situation, and Wooyoung made grabby hands for the cup. Practically snatching it from San's hands once it was within his reach. Wooyoung brought the cup up to his face and...sniffed it. Eyeing the contents suspiciously.

"What...is it? You're not trying to poison me so that you can have Seonghwa for yourself are you?"

"What!?" San blurted, "No! I don't like Seonghwa-"

"Uh...do you have eyes? How can you not like Seonghwa? Not that I _want _you to like him because he's _mine, _but he's the most perfect, cute-"

"Amazingly stunning person to ever walk this Earth, yes I know. I was listening. Seonghwa's perfect, no-one's better than Saint Seonghwa. We've been over this already Wooyoung you don't need to remind me" San grumbled. "Just drink it. It'll make you feel better after all that crying so you'll...look your best when you see him...or something"

Wooyoung nodded in understanding.

"Thank you San. At least _someone _supports our love. You can be the best man at our wedding-" San sighed, grabbing Wooyoung's cheeks in one hand to open his mouth, and tilting the cup to his lips with the other. Wooyoung swatted at his hands, taking the cup from San who removed his other hand from Wooyoung's cheeks once he was sure he was drinking the potion. Downing the contents in one, long chug, Wooyoung then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Slamming the cup down to the tile floor. San watched him carefully, looking for any signs of change. Any signs of the Wooyoung that he knew and loved. _It should have worked...I prepared it correctly. I followed the instructions to the letter despite the distraction. There's no way I screwed this up too, but...he looks the same. He doesn't look any different, I guess there's now ay to tell unless..._

Wooyoung looked up at San, blinking expectantly. San sighed grabbing Wooyoung's cup and tossing it in the sink before retrieving Seonghwa's dose from the workbench. Wooyoung clambered excitedly to his feet as San approached him and the door once again. _Please let this have worked. _He sent up a mental prayer before breaking the locking spell he'd cast on the door with the counter incantation and a wave of his hand. Wooyoung crowding behind him as he led the way through the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" San jumped out of his skin, nearly dropping the cup in his hands as Wooyoung screamed like a banshee right in his ear. San was glad that Jongho had been correct when he said the Cafe had cleared out, the entire place empty save for Jongho, Yeosang and an unconscious Seonghwa. It was better they didn't have an audience for this, and if people figure out _what _exactly had happened, a potion mix up, then San was sure he'd be out of business.

Wooyoung pushed past San roughly, his eyes fixed on an unconscious Seonghwa who was currently laid out on one of the Cafe's couches. Rushing over to Seonghwa's side, Wooyoung collapsed to his knees beside him, carefully touching his face with trembling fingers.

"Seonghwa!" He wailed the mans name. "What did you do to him?!" he snarled at Yeosang and Jongho. The pair looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well he was being a little bit...destructive, self destructive in the process because there's no way attempting to punch that table in half didn't hurt. So we...gave him a time out too-"

"He's...he's dead. Isn't he? You _killed _him! Because you were jealous of our love, how _could _you?!" Wooyoung accused, whirling on Yeosang and Jongho.

"Yes Woo, I killed the guy I'm in love with and would quite like to make my boyfriend-"

"Finally" Jongho groaned

"-once this whole mess is over and everyone's back to normal. Because that makes perfect sense." Yeosang rolled his eyes. Wooyoung turned away from him in disgust, returning to stroking Seonghwa's face with his fingers.

"Seonghwa wake up...you can't die. You can't leave me here all alone. You said you _loved _me, if you die...if you die...I don't know what I'll do. I can't live without you-"

"Shit, hyungs! Hide the knives and anything else sharp before we have a Romeo and Juliet re-enactment that nobody asked for right here in the middle of the Cafe." Jongho ordered, squatting down next to Wooyoung. "Hyung, what did I say about not being like Juliet, hmm? Remember? We agreed she's a bad example and you're better than her."

"Oh my _god _will you stop being so overdramatic" Yeosang groaned.

"Why did you let him out? Do you know how much effort it took for me to catch him in the first place? You're lucky he's not the one I knocked out but I knew you'd get pissy if I did and I like my job" Jongho complained.

"I gave him the antidote, it should have worked." San explained. "I had to check if it had and the only way to test it was to let him see Seonghwa. I've never done this before so I don't know how this works, how long it takes but I would have thought it would work quickly" San handed the cup he was holding to Yeosang. "That's for Seonghwa"

"Maybe...we need to give him a minute then? It probably wouldn't work instantly because it's got to reverse feelings and emotions and complicated stuff" Jongho pointed out.

"I can't believe you're the sane one in this situation" Yeosang's voice couldn't quite hide his disgust at this development.

"I'm _always _the sane one in this pla-" Jongho's words cut off as Wooyoung suddenly fell backwards, crashing on to the floor and landing on his back with his arms and legs splayed out. Yeosang took the moment of distraction to carefully tip the contents of his cup, clutched tightly in his hands, in to Seonghwa's mouth and down his throat. Forcing him to swallow it all down despite being unconscious.

"Oh my god, he's dead" Jongho gaped. "Hyung noooooooooo. If you die, San's going to become some old hermit man who never leaves the house and locks himself in the attack to wail about his lost love for the rest of his life"

"Seriously what have you been reading?" Yeosang snapped. "He doesn't even live in a house, he lives in an apartment"

"Isn't that what happens in Jane Eyre?"

"No" Yeosang spat.

"Shut up, he's not dead." San carefully shook Wooyoung, making him let out a groan. Wooyoung slowly cracked open his eyes, moving to sit up and clutching his head as he did so.

"Wooyoung?" San asked tentatively. "Are you...are you okay?

"I….why is Seonghwa hyung passed out on the couch? And why am I on the floor? My head hurts and...have I been crying?"

"WOOYOUNGIE" Yeosang grinned with relief. "You're back!"

"I…did I go somewhere?" he frowned in confusion.

"You nearly went six feet under" Jongho muttered.

"Wooyoung" San breathed, the younger boys eyes immediately meeting his.

"San?"

"It really is you…you're back" San didn't think, he just acted purely on his emotions and the overwhelming sense of relief he felt that Wooyoung was back. _His_ Wooyoung was back and he was unhurt, uninjured...he was perfectly fine. Aside from perhaps a minor headache. San threw himself at Wooyoung, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He could feel Wooyoung slowly bring up a hand to rub his back, his other arm coming around his waist.

"Um..are you okay? What...what happened? Why's everyone acting like I got possessed or nearly died or something?" San stiffened immediately.

"Because you did hyung, you didn't see the look in Yeosang's eyes. He was ready to cut a bitch, and by bitch I mean you. I was fully prepared to have to bury your body tonight under cover of darkness."

"What the _fuck_" Wooyoung breathed. San knew he had to tell him, he couldn't not. He had to come clean, but...how did he begin to explain?

"Wooyoungie, there was a…magical mishap. You ended up accidentally drinking a love potion, it got poured in to your coffee by mistake" Yeosang explained, San's eyes immediately shooting to him at the blatant lie. "You…it made you fall in love with the first person you saw and that happened to be Seonghwa. You um...were quite uh..."

"Handsy" Jongho supplied.

"Right. Uh, handsy and Hwa got flustered and sort of...chugged the rest of the laced coffee and then he...and you...there was...uh..."

"An exchange of bodily fluids. _Multiple _times and a lot of groping" Jongho added helpfully.

"Ew, what the fuck Jongho!?" Yeosang smacked him on the arm. "It wasn't like that Woo" he assured a now panicked looking Wooyoung. "You just uh...kissed a few times-"

"With tongue, Seonghwa hyung didn't hold back"

"Yes Jongho, thank you for the reminder." he snapped over his shoulder before once again turning back to Wooyoung. "So, yeah. That happened and then he...uh...you were sitting on his...um..." Yeosang noted the look on Wooyoung's face rushing to reassure him. "His lap, you were sitting on his _lap_ and...uh...he..."

"He groped your ass. He seemed to like it because he wouldn't stop _touching _it, it was disgusting-"

"Jongho?"

"Yes Sangie hyung"

"Please fuck off before I kill _you_"

"I'm just trying to help! We'll be here all day if we wait for you to get the words out" he grumbled.

"Yeosang, I'm...I'm so sorry, you know I don't like Seonghwa like that. I know you and he...it's complicated but I know how you feel about him and I would _never-" _

"It's okay Woo, I know. Besides, it's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing, you had no control over yourself at all-"

"No matter how much we begged for you to get ahold of yourself you just wouldn't hyung. You nearly skinned me when I tried to separate you and Seonghwa-"

"Not now Jongho" San sighed, watching Wooyoung as he blinked. Clearly dumbfounded and trying to process all the information being thrown at him. San knew what he had to do.

"It...it was my fault. It was an accident but it was _my _fault. I did this to you, to both of you" San mumbled.

"San-"

"No, Yeosang. He has to know, he _deserves _to know what I did." San turned to Wooyoung. "There being a potion in your drink...it wasn't a mistake. I put it in there. It was only supposed to be a quarter of it but I got startled and accidentally put half the bottle in. But that's not the point. I still did it. It was...it was supposed to be a truth potion of sorts, but I didn't brew it myself. I bought it from someone because I couldn't get the full recipe. I should have checked what it was but I was too caught up in my own feelings to stop and _think _and by the time I realised what the potion really was, that it was a love potion, it was too late. You'd already drunk it. I didn't mean to use it on you, I'd never play with your feelings and emotions like that. If I'd known what it was I wouldn't have used it. That part, you accidentally drinking a love potion...it really was an accident, although one that I caused."

"Why...did you want to use a truth potion on me? You could ask me anything and I'd tell you the truth. I wouldn't lie to you San"

"I...it was a potion to know...um..." _Just say it San. Get everything out in the open. _San took a breath, calming himself before trying again. "It was a potion to know...to know the truth of your feelings"

"My feelings? Why?" he could hear the frown in Wooyoung's voice, but was too afraid to look at him. To see the expression on his face...the disgust and hatred for what he'd done to him.

"Because um...I...because I..."

"Because he's totally fu-fjdfjduffiegweugd in bfbgubiwpb with ffejfhefbefe you fucking hiehfuefuebee" Yeosang wrestled with Jongho, attempting to slap his hand over the younger's mouth to stop the flow of words, succeeding only in muffling most of what he had to say though it was enough. _It's time...I have to tell him. I'm being completely honest with him, I can't leave this out and I have to be the one to say it. I know what Yeosang said...but I'm not sure I believe him, I'm prepared for Wooyoung to hate me. To want nothing to do with me and...I suppose I have nothing to lose at this point. _

"Wooyoung, I...I love you a lot. I'm...I'm_ in_ love with you. I have been for a while" San fiddled with his fingers, unable to look Wooyoung in the eye, afraid of what he'd find there. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to use magic on you, to try and reveal your feelings in the first place. It was horrible of me, an invasion of privacy and so, so wrong. I can't...I can't apologise enough just know that I'm genuinely so sorry for what happened. If I hadn't been such an idiot, you wouldn't have had to drink that love potion, none of this would have happened. I...I ruined everything. I just...I panicked. I heard about Changbin and I thought I was about to lose you...not that I had you in the first place I was just so scared I'd lose my chance. I keep trying to build up the courage to tell you how I feel but...I never seemed to be able to I was worried you wouldn't feel the same, and that by telling you things would change. That things would become awkward and we couldn't even be friends anymore."

"Well that explains why you did it" San couldn't gauge Wooyoung's emotions from his voice, and he still couldn't bring himself to look up. "But why were you so sure I wouldn't return your feelings? Why were you so sure I didn't love you back?"

"Because...you're you and I'm...me. I'm..nothing special, I'm not as pretty as you or Seonghwa or Yeosang I'm just...average. I don't...fit with you, I don't belong with you. You deserve someone that matches you, that's just as beautiful a person as you are and that's clearly not me."

"But what if I think you _are _that person?"

"W-what?" San's eyes shot to Wooyoung. "You...you can't possibly-"

"I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen San, and I think you do fit with me, you _do _belong with me." Wooyoung gazed at him. San was so caught up in the intense stare coming from the other man that he startled when he felt a warm hand cup his cheek.

"Wait...m-m-me?" Wooyoung's thumb gently stroked his cheek and San leaned in to the touch despite himself.

"Of course you, there's no-one else for me. It's always been you, since the day that we met. But I was so sure you only saw me as a friend...there where all these opportunities and you never took them so I didn't either. You never made a move, and I always tried to invite you out on dates. To see authors, to go to readings and signings but you always turned me down. I thought _you _didn't like _me. _Not in the way that I wanted anyway."

"Those...those were dates?" San blinked in surprise.

"What did you think they were?" Yeosang sighed.

"So..you're saying that...you...that you.."

"I love you Choi San" San gaped at him, emotion overwhelming him. Disbelief at what he was hearing...relief that Wooyoung hadn't told him he hated him and wanted him out of his life for good and other, harder to pin down emotions that his throat burning.

"Say it back, for the love of _god._" Yeosang prompted.

"I..I love you too Jung Wooyoung" Wooyoung beamed at him, San's favourite smile of all, before cupping his face and pressing his lips firmly against San's. San hesitated, unsure if this was _really _happening or if Yeosang had murdered him in the middle of the Cafe for causing this entire fiasco in the first place and this was what heaven looked like. Or perhaps he'd ingested some sort of potion...or maybe passed out after receiving a much deserved punch to the face for what he'd done. _Perhaps...I'm dreaming. This feels like a dream..._

As if sensing where San's thoughts had gone, Wooyoung gently nipped his lip, jolting San back in to the moment. _No...no I'm not dead or dreaming, this...this is really happening. After all the times I spent imagining this...dreaming of it and picturing it over and over in my head...it's finally happening. _

San eagerly returned the kiss, grabbing on to Wooyoung's shirt in order to do so and to anchor himself when Wooyoung deepened the kiss even further.

"FINALLY" Jongho and Yeosang burst out at the same time, and San felt Wooyoung smile in to the kiss.

"You don't have any idea how infuriating it was watching the two of you, knowing how you felt and trying not to meddle and force things." Yeosang heaved out a sigh.

"Hyung that'll be you in about five minutes, when Seonghwa hyung finally wakes up" Jongho pointed out. "And then we can all say the exact same thing to _you._" San laughed, finally breaking their kiss, Wooyoung pulling him as close as he possibly could with his arms wrapped tightly around him.

San knew he'd be apologising to both Wooyoung and Seonghwa for the rest of his life no doubt, he might not have meant to use the love potion, but it had still been his mistake. If he hadn't tried to use a potion in the first place, none of this would have happened. If he'd paid a little more attention to anything other than his panic and raging emotions...he might have caught on sooner before the potion had even left the bottle. But...perhaps the psychic was right. It did lead him to what he sought, to his desire...to Wooyoung. To Wooyoung being _his, _even if it hadn't happened in the best possible way. It had even helped Yeosang, giving him the push he needed to start a proper relationship with Seonghwa instead of dancing around it. San had never felt so heartbroken as he had watching Wooyoung say that he loved Seonghwa...watching him kiss and touch him and sob over him. Perhaps that was his punishment, the battering his heart had taken this morning.

But after all of that, San had never been happier than he was in this exact moment.

_He loves me back. Wooyoung loves me…of all people. He really, genuinely does. I never thought I'd ever be loved by anyone in return, least of all him but…he really _loves_ me. He loves me and he's mine._

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/writingaria)   
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/writingaria)


End file.
